zwyczajny_serialfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Powrót Kapeli Mordechaj and the Rigbys
Powrót Kapeli Mordechaj and the Rigbys '(''ang. Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys) ''to 23 odcinek sezonu 5 oraz 139 ogólnie. Fabuła thumb|leftOdcinek zaczyna się, kiedy wszyscy umierają z gorąca. Gdy Atleta planuje zdjąć swoje spodnie, by się trochę ochłodzić, wchodzi Benson, który oznajmia wszystkim, że park jest zamknięty i wszyscy mają wolne. Rigby zaczyna się cieszyć, ale Mordechaj zgasza jego zapał, mówiąc, że jest za gorąco, by się ruszyć, a w domu nie ma klimatyzacji. thumbMordechaj i Rigby poszli do kawiarni, by dostać szklankę zimnej wody. Wtedy to Ilena spogląda na koszulkę byłego zespołu dwójki głównych bohaterów i mówi im, żeby wystąpili w bitwie zespołów. Początkowo chłopcy nie są zachwyceni, ale gdy dowiadują się, że nagrodą jest klimatyzator, szybko biegną do przyjaciół poprosić ich o pomoc. thumbZnajdują ich w cieniu i zapraszają ich do swojego zespołu, by wygrać klimatyzację; Hop gra na basie, Papcio na pianinie, Benson na perkusji, a Atleta razem z Piątką na trąbce. Jako, że Thomas nie umie grać na żadnym instrumencie, został "brytyjskim menadżerem", twierdząc, że każdy zespół takiego potrzebuje. Spotykają się w garażu i zaczynają pracować nad piosenką. Mordechaj proponuje im melodię, na którą oni chętnie się zgadzają.thumb|left Próby trwały do wieczoru, a za każdym podejściem Benson stawał się coraz bardziej nieznośny - zaczął się rządzić i przerywał wszystkim grę. W końcu, po debatach odbytych w toalecie, reszta zespołu zdecydowała, że Mordechaj i Rigby zostają kapitanami zespołu. Wszystko słyszy Benson, który złości się na nich i odchodzi z grupy. thumbOd tamtej pory zespół nie miał tego, co najważniejsze - perkusisty. Próbowali obarczyć tym zadaniem Thomasa, ale kompletnie nie umiał grać. Mordechaj próbuje zagrać nową piosenkę, ale nikomu się ona nie podoba. W końcu wszyscy odchodzą, a Rigby zostaje sam. Wtedy pomaga mu Ilenka, która mówi, że jest on jedyną osobą, która może pogodzić zespół. Podpuszcza więc on przyjaciół, wieszając wszędzie plakaty informujące o darmowej pizzy. Jak się spodziewał - przyszli wszyscy, niestety w dość ponurych nastrojach. Kiedy dowiedzieli się, że był to podstęp, a Rigby chciał ich pogodzić, rozpoczęła się bitwa - wszystkie instrumenty zostały zniszczone. thumb|leftW końcu zespół zdał sobie sprawę, że robią z siebie głupków, pogodzili się i wspólnie przysięgli sobie, że wygrają klimatyzator. Pomimo zniszczonych instrumentów, "Mordechaj and the Rigbys" weszło na scenę i, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich widzów, zaczęli wydawać dźwięki swoimi ustami. Na początku szło im okropnie, ale w miarę "grania" stali się tak dobrzy, że wygrali cały konkurs, a podziękował ich sam Lord Chłodek. thumbObudzili się w szpitalu, gdzie cieszyli się z wygranej. Ilenka powiedziała im jednak, że dostali udaru zanim zaczęli grać i zdobyli ostatnie miejsce oraz, że są teraz w szpitalu. Chłopcy się z tego cieszą - mają darmową klimatyzację. Po kilku chwilach jednak proszą o dodatkowy koc, bo jest im za zimno. Bohaterowie 'Pierwszoplanowi Bohaterowie *Mordechaj *Rigby *Benson *Papcio *Hop *Atleta *Duch Piątka 'Drugoplanowi Bohaterowie' *Thomas *Ilena Ciekawostki *Ten odcinek jest kontynuacją "Mordechaj and the Rigbys". Błędy *Kolory basu i gitar zmieniają się między czerwonym, a czarnym. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Piąta